Johnny Vincent/Quotes
Mission Dialogue * No time to talk. I need you to follow Gord and take pictures of anything he might do with Lola. * I don't know, at the school? Go and check there. And when you find him, don't lose sight of him. * Yeah, pictures. But they're for my eyes only. * Ah, I knew it! I just knew it! * I told you to get some pictures, Jimmy, pictures! * You're not done? Get me those pictures! * Come on, I'm dying here! Could you get the pictures? * Well, hello Gord. Seems like you've been messing where you ought not. * Yeah, my woman! Now you pay! * Ah, I got some of that burning hatred outta my system. Here's your cash. Now scram. * Thanks, Jimmy! You're a good kid, y'know? Here's your money. See you around. * Come on! We know you know where he is! * You guys, you take care of these two losers. * Where's Algie, you walking beanpole?! * Shut up, Gary. You guys get Algie and bring him to me at the clubhouse. * You guys, take care of this pathetic excuse for a human being. * Get lost! This ain't none of your business! * Hahahaha! Nah, I'll enjoy the workout. Just make sure he doesn't interfere. * You're lucky, Jimmy. I'll kick your ass later. * You got a lot of payback coming! * Alright boys, good work! I got him where I need him! * Woaaaaahh! * I'm still gonna beat you! * I'm coming for you! * Watch out, Jimmy! * Better start running! * You never should've touched her! * You'll learn to keep your hands off my girl! * I'll teach you to laugh at me! * I'll show you, I'll show everybody! *Alright I give! She's yours! * See ya. * Sucker! * Bye-bye. * Alright Jimmy, you won. Well, of course my bike wasn't tuned right. I'm gonna head to the shop and do some work on it. * Come on, we're leaving. * I'm not crazy! Let me out, you pigs! * You can't keep me locked up! I didn't do nothin' wrong! * I love her! That's not crazy! * Ain't nothing crazy about what I did and you know it! You'd have done the same! * Jimmy! You gotta get me outta here! * You gotta get in the control room to open the door! * Get an orderly uniform from the laundry room. * The dropouts set me up. * What are you waitin' for?! * I'm free, you wankers! * Thanks for getting me kid! Hey, let's go out the back way, follow me! * Could I get a little help here?! * Hey, Jimmy, I'm hurtin' here! * I think I might've broke somethin'! * Damn! Can you open these doors from the other side? * I didn't ask you to come here! * Alright kid, you got the doors, let's go! * Thanks for getting me out, Jimmy. * Some of the local kids said they'd gotten together with Lola. I went a little crazy. * Yeah, anyways, I gotta go find Lola, see if it's true or not. See ya! * Shut up, Jimmy! You left us and everything went down the toilet! Fighting Throwing Haymaker *How do you like that?! *Hahahaha! *You're nothing but dirt, Jimmy! *Right in the FACE! Throwing Axe Kick *You maggot! *Scum! *You're nothing! *Worm! *Dog! While fighting * I'm just toying with you, kid! * Hey, quit playing around! * When I'm finished beating you, I'm going home to Lola! * Hey, you're lucky you're ugly to begin with! Fighting a Townie * You ain't nothing but a washed out reject! Fighting a Jock * You don't know nothin', sporty-boy! Fighting a Nerd * You know you ought to be running now, nerd boy! Fighting a Prep * I've been looking forward to this a long time! Starting a fight * I'm gonna break your face! * Aw, this is gonna be fun! * You think you can challenge me?! * Hey, you won't know what hit you, kid! Winning a fight * My name is Johnny Vincent! * I told you not to mess with me! * You never had a chance, kid! Asking for Help * Ay, Jimmy, got a second?! * Jimmy, the fun's over here! Bumped Into Friendly Terms * Woah, man. * Careful, now. * Hey! Unfriendly Terms * Don't touch the jacket! * Don't make me hurt you. * Look where you're going! * Do you know who I am?! * You don't wanna be messing with Johnny! * Are you looking for trouble? * What, you wanna rumble?! Saying Goodbye * Gotta jet, take it easy bro. * It's been cool, kid, but I'm outta here. * I'm off. Don't wanna keep Lola waitin'. Calling for Help * Boys! Over here! * Guys! Gimme some back up! Chasing * I'm coming for you, kid! * You better keep running, kid! Escaped From * Alright, I'll let you go this time! * I'm coming for you later! Out of Breath * (Panting) Phew... I should quit smoking... Wandering Around/Chatter * Why do you have to be that way, Lola? * I swear that guy was lookin' at her! * I wonder what Lola's doin' right now... * I need to work on my bike. * Ain't nobody making a fool of Johnny Vincent. * He better not have been talkin' about Lola... Complaining * That's just not cool, y'know! * It's making me real angry! Confused * Woah... Dodgeball Related Defeated * I'll get you next time! * I wasn't really trying, y'know! * E-Eh, you were just lucky, kid! Defeated Team * Yeah, sure, you won, whatever! * Enjoy the victory while it lasts. * W-We'll get you, you just wait! Trash Talking Opposite Team * We're gonna break you! * You got no chance against Johnny and his boys! * Why are you kids even bothering?! Team Victory * Woo! That's right, boys! * Johnny Vincent and his boys win! Again! * Keep trying, kids! Maybe you'll get us next time! Insulting in biycle race * You got no chance against Johnny Vincent! * You know you're gonna lose, kid! * Hey, why you even gotta try? Friendly Fire * What's wrong with you, kid?! * Jimmy! Lay off! * You trying to be tough or something?! * Stop being a jerk, kid! * Just relax, kid! Knocked Out * My face! * I hope Lola didn't see that... * It's just a scratch...! * That didn't hurt at all...! * Oh, you took down Johnny Vincent! * Lola... Please come find me! Hit in the groin * Oh...! (followed by slight crying) Spat On * Now you're making me angry! Watching a Fight * Come on, kick his ass! * Alright, kid, show some spirit! * Hey, keep it up, and you might get to hang with my boys! Surprised regarding Fight * What the?! * Who did that?! Fire Alarm * Guess I better go outside... Giving a Gift * For you, kid. Given Gift To Receiving Gift * Thanks Jimmy! You're alright, y'know. Thanking * Thanks, kid. Greeting * Hey, how's it hanging? * Hey, kid! * Hey man! High Respect * Jimmy, my man, what's up? * Jimmy! * Hey, Jimmy! Surprised to Receive Help * Alright kid, I'll tell you how it is. * It's pretty easy, but it needs doing. Requesting Help * Hey, Jimmy my man, can you help me out? * I need your help, kid. Taunting * Get outta here, kid! * You better scram before you get hurt! * You can't handle it! * I'm thinkin' of kickin' your butt! * Don't be pissing me off! * Don't talk trash about Lola! * I'm Johnny Vincent! Indignant * That ain't funny! * You shouldn't have done that! * Hey you want that I should kick your butt? (Needs clarification) Jeering * You suck, kid! * Just get outta here! * Don't try to be tough! Taunted Humiliated * (Crying & Sniffling) Not Intimidated * You ain't nothing special. * I ain't bothering with you. * And why should I care? * You're trying too hard, kid. Laughing * Hahahahahahaha, chump! * Hahahahaha! Ahhahahahaha! Payback * Gotta teach 'em not to mess with Johnny! Puking * (Retching noises) Hit by a Dead Rat * Did you just throw a rat at me?! Helping Friend/Cliquemate * Don't make me kick your butt! * Hey, lay off my friend! Reacting Seeing Something Cool * Woah, cool! * That's pretty flash! Seeing Something Lame * Is that supposed to be cool...? * Whatever! Vandalism * You're really pissing me off, kid! * You think that's funny?! Weapon Fired * Woah! * Where'd he get that? Hit by Stink Bomb * Oh man! (coughing/gagging sounds) * (Coughing) Woah! Oh, that reeks! Tattling * It's gonna cause a lot of trouble if somethin' ain't done about it. * I don't like it, and I don't think my boys will either. Leading the Way * This way, kid. * Come on, Jimmy! * Hey, come on, kid! * Move it, kid! * Over here, man! When Character does not Follow * Hey, where you going, kid? * That's the wrong way, man! * Where you running off to, man? * Wrong way, kid! * You trying to get lost?! Whining * It just don't make any sense! Curious * Woah, what's that? Unused * Alright, Jimmy, you're the boss... Sorry, I forgot. * No sweat, Jimmy, I got it. * Oh, Jimmy, y-you saw us... Please don't tell Lola! (Unused) * Anything you say, Jimmy, just don't tell! *Alright Jimmy kid, I gotta jet soon. *Ey it's been fun Jimmy, but Lola is waitin' for me. Category:Character Quotes